


【莫萨莫】Attendez, Mon amour, Attendez

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: ——请等等，我的爱，请等等。





	【莫萨莫】Attendez, Mon amour, Attendez

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
1\. Major character death applied.  
2\. 莫萨莫无差，扎为米扎，萨flo萨/班萨无差，可随意代入。  
3\. 弃权声明：所有角色归摇滚莫扎特导演及编剧所有。

安东尼奥·萨列里无论在任何时候回想起来，都认为那是最寒冷的一个冬天。

安魂曲的最后一个音节还未落上纸面，美泉宫的最后一瓣玫瑰花瓣已然在霜冻中坠落。维也纳大街小巷覆盖着深厚的脏雪，夜里的星辰也被雪擦得冰冷刺骨。壁炉里跳跃的火光在凛冽的狂风中愈来愈微弱，甚至还比不一根夏夜中的蜡烛。鸦雀和草木皆在永无止境的寒冷中噤声了，瑟缩在巢穴或积雪下，或变成无人在意的又一具僵硬尸体。寂静统治了整个向来以音乐为豪的维也纳城，越过每一个广场上的喷泉，每一座架在多瑙河上的石桥，那些大理石雕塑们收起弓箭和七弦琴，向着这最残酷的统治者顺从低下高贵头颅。萨列里裹紧了黑色的斗篷，从风雪中穿过去，到莫扎特家去，所有的人都在喁喁私语，说那位音乐天才时日无多。

萨列里推开门时带进又一阵冰凉的气息，炉火更加黯淡了。康斯坦丝沉默无言地从他身边走过，对所有萨列里埋藏在心底而选择缄默的问题以同样沉寂的方式回应。萨列里到了莫扎特床边，那单薄的窗帘抵抗不住更加稀薄的天光，他看清了莫扎特那善于亲吻的红润嘴唇已经涂抹上灰白，他安静地闭着眼睛，好像在聆听一场盛大的无声交响。他半跪下来，握住莫扎特垂在床边的仅仅比冰雪温暖那么一点、还证明着他尚未得到最终亲吻的手，莫扎特终于睁开了眼睛。啊，萨列里，我的朋友，您来了。他的声调很平缓，不像往日那样雀鸟般欢快活泼。是，是的，我来了。萨列里回答。我来晚了，但您还记得我。

不，不。莫扎特的视线从他身上收回来，凝视着虚空，好像正身处在一场前所未有的梦境里。我不记得，您和我之间究竟发生过什么？

于是萨列里讲述起来，声调有一种奇异的和缓，沉稳缓慢得像要用声音将莫扎特裹进一片温暖潮湿的黑湖中。他说您是绝无仅有的音乐天才，您来到维也纳的第一天就用音符征服了整个维也纳。他说所有人，无论是贵族们，平民们，都为您叫好，您在美泉宫受到的盛大欢迎与您在集市上受到的一样热烈。他说您递给我的乐谱中有一枝玫瑰和一个吻，我第一次听见您的音乐就已然对您臣服。他说我们合作了最伟大的康塔塔，您在最后一个音节落下时亲吻我的脸颊。

是的，是的，我想起来了。莫扎特苍白如雪夜星色的脸颊上露出一点轻微的笑意。还有呢。他问。不止于此。

于是萨列里继续讲述下去。他说您带我翻过琴房的窗户在玫瑰园中接吻，黄昏来临之前我们在喷泉池边跳舞。他说我们又合作了很多作品，皇帝也称颂我们是他生平见过的最有默契的乐师。他说我替您指挥过一场歌剧，在结束之后我乘上了您的马车。他说我们在星夜下交合，没有哪一颗星星比得上您的眼睛璀璨。

当然，萨列里，当然。莫扎特的手指在萨列里手中轻微勾拢了一下，仿佛是想要做一个交握的动作。萨列里低头注视那只用最便宜的墨水、在废弃的乐谱上也能写出伟大音乐的手，那手心上的生命线是多么短暂，命运强行划下一道刻痕，于是无论是康塔塔、小步舞曲还是夜曲，所有的一切都轰然而止，只留下冬夜的沉寂。

我的记忆是真的很模糊了。莫扎特又开口，声音像被砂纸打磨。有时候我觉得我是个英国人，多雾的伦敦是我的故土。有时候我又觉得我是个意大利人，坐在意大利南部夏日的柠檬树上吹着当地小调。我的父亲和姐姐，他们还好吗？

您的父亲已经去世了。萨列里回答。他逝世时您和您的姐姐都陪伴在他身边。您的母亲也去世了，在巴黎染上了风寒，但没有人为此而责备您。您的姐姐，她已经结婚，她过得很幸福，您和她时常有书信来往。您想想，您一点也想不起了吗？

书信，是的。莫扎特说，面上染上一丝不大自然的红晕，这反而让他看起来更加生动了，不再像大理石雕塑般冰冷，而沾上了他最喜爱的玫瑰的色泽。我亲爱的萨列里。他换了个称呼。请您务必记得，将您写给我的书信放在我的身侧，倘若我将长眠，我也必定长眠，您还会陪伴着我。

是，是。萨列里低声应答。但您更应该好起来，您会度过这个冬天的。您答应过再和我跳一支舞，在春日黄昏的余晖中，乐队会为我们伴奏，奏您最喜欢的那一首小步舞曲，您不记得了吗？

我还答应亲吻您，和您在有雪白鸽羽落下的神坛前交换誓言，我将永远忠于您，而您也将永远忠于我。您会吗，萨列里，您会永远忠于我吗。莫扎特问，充满了孩童玩闹一般的稚气。快说您会永远忠于我。

我会，我会的。萨列里回答，拿起莫扎特的手按在胸口，低声而郑重地承诺。我会永远忠于您。

那么我就放心啦。莫扎特又笑，好像萨列里第一次见到他那样，萨列里仿佛还能听见他从喉咙中发出的轻快的咯咯声。萨列里，好大师，您还会为我寻来一枝玫瑰，放在我的手中。我不要白玫瑰，它们像雪一样，太冷了。请您给我一朵红玫瑰，它的颜色比红宝石和鲜血还要红，它的气味比少女胸脯还要芬芳。

我会，我会的。萨列里再次重复，伸手轻缓覆盖上莫扎特的眼睛，那脆弱的睫毛在他手心颤动如同寒夜中挣扎的燕尾蝶。现在您该休息了，您今天说了太多的话，我明天还会再来看您。

您可一定要遵守承诺呀。莫扎特说，用一种轻盈的仿佛即将飞舞起来的声音。您明天见到我时一定要先给我一个吻，我就能度过这整个冬天了。

我会，我会的。萨列里的声音几乎快低得听不见了。莫扎特的眼睛安稳在他手中阖上，随后炉火熄灭了。莫扎特的呼吸平稳得无声无息。炽烈的孤独的星辰终于将自己燃烧成冰冷的一摊灰烬，从此再也没有任何代表着“沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特”的存在的事物了，玫瑰和星辰都远逝于黑暗中，而那些残存的乐谱，它们仅仅是记忆象征性的遗留。

请等等——萨列里突然攥紧了莫扎特滑落下来的手，一滴晶莹的眼泪缓慢从他脸颊上坠落下来。我的爱，请等等。

他想说我应该直白表达对您音乐的欣赏，这样我们或许能合作更多的作品。他想说费加罗的婚礼一事有我的责任，是我为罗森博格出的主意。他想说我曾嫉妒您在音乐上的天赋，诅咒上帝竟将这样美妙的乐曲交到您的手中，但我绝不愿意、也绝不希望看见您就此逝去——

但他没有机会了，无论他曾用言语为莫扎特编织多么美好的幻梦，他都没有机会了。

安东尼奥·萨列里，在最寒冷的那个冬天，亲眼见证了莫扎特的死亡。


End file.
